


Sherlock's Birthday Comes Around

by brokenlibrarygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlibrarygirl/pseuds/brokenlibrarygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Birthday Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt from benadictedcumberbabe "Sherlock's Birthday Comes Around"

I walked up the stairs to 221b wondering if what I had in the bag would make any sort of difference to the man I was giving it to. Would he care, would he roll over with a grumpy BORED!. It was a terrible gamble but I needed to give him something that let him know that I cared about him. The door creaked and there he was, his back to the door,curled on the couch in the familiar sulk of not interesting case. I hung up my coat, the bag placed on the floor. "uhhhmm so have you been there all day?" I ask. 

"Bored" Sherlock mumbles against the couch.

I sigh knowing this would be the reply, knowing my flatmate so well but hoping for more. "So...you don't want your gift I take it?" I ask moving towards the kitchen for a cuppa.

"Boring" he laments. 

I sigh and start the kettle. I pick up his gift and place it against the couch, "Maybe I know you too well" I suggest. I return to the kettle and wait. I hear the rustle of paper and a small gasp, "John?!"

I turn with a "Yes?"

"Thank you...I...it's too much" Sherlock says with a shake of his head.

"Happy Birthday Sherlock...too much..is never enough" I sigh.


End file.
